


The Wasteland

by queenlittlelion



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Contains Quotes from the Mad Max Franchise, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Violence, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Warning: Immortan Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: Max and Darling fall in love while navigating The Fury Road.(Please don't repost my work.)
Relationships: Mad Max/Original Female Character(s), Max Rockatansky/Original Female Character(s), Max Rockatansky/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Kudos: 32





	1. Fury Road

Darling looked up from where she was hiding with the rest of The Wives. The hidden compartment of War Rig proved a tight fit, but the women huddled together, nonetheless. It was hot, and the dry air choked them all. It was their first time away from The Citadel and everything hurt.

For a moment, Darling wondered if life outside The Citadel was worth it. As quickly as that thought came, she banished it from her mind. Furiosa insisted this was the only way to get them from under Immortan Joe’s oppressive rule and invasive body. They were pretending to be on their standard supply run to Gas Town. To everyone else they were hauling aqua cola, produce, and mother’s milk. In reality, they were taking advantage of their best chance for freedom.

Deep in her heart, Darling knew that even if Furiosa hadn’t insisted she come along, she would have begged the Imperator to take her. She was the newest of The Wives, the unknown sixth. She knew that she’d been born different and, by Immortan Joe's standards, wife material. Darling didn’t remember anything about her biological family. All she knew was that Dagger and Sky took care of her until they’d been awaited in Valhalla.

Darling knew they weren’t her biological parents because they didn’t look like her. Their pale skin burned underneath the harsh sun. While she burned too, her deep brown skin offered some relief. Unlike everyone around her, Darling was healthy. She didn’t have any markings and she wasn’t deformed in any way. She had healthy, black, curly hair that Dagger kept in braids. Darling remembered being angry that her parents wasted water on keeping her clean, but they always insisted. They may not have shared blood, but she loved them both fiercely. Dagger and Sky managed to hide her for twenty-three years before Immortan Joe discovered her existence among The Wretched. 

Miss Giddy did her best to keep Joe away from Darling. Every time he’d come for her, Miss Giddy insisted that his newest wife wasn’t ready. In the first week, Darling needed to get acclimated to life outside of harshness. In the second week and third week, Darling was on the cusp of and then experiencing her cycle. By the fourth week, Miss Giddy could come up with no more excuses. It was then Splendid offered herself to Joe instead. Darling couldn’t believe that she would do that. Joe hadn’t minded, even though Angharad was heavily pregnant, because she was his favorite. 

From the moment they met, The Wives became obsessively protective of her. On her third night with them Darling found Cheedo sobbing. Darling's heart broke when she discovered the reason why. Before Darling came, Cheedo was innocent. The women saw Darling as their last chance for redemption. She was the one good thing that Immortan Joe couldn’t have. That night, Darling’s heart thudded in her chest. She held back a heavy sob and simply held Cheedo in her arms while the young girl cried. 

The sounds of War Boys all around the Rig echoed in the hold. Each time an explosion rocked them; Darling shut her eyes tight. 

“We’re going to The Green Place,” She muttered repeatedly in reassurance. 

Furiosa managed to lose the horde chasing them in the sandstorm. When the dust cleared, there was no one in pursuit. Despite the conditions of the Fury Road, for the first time in a long time, Darling was able to breathe easily.

* * *

Of course, the peace didn’t last. As the mysterious man fought Furiosa, Darling could see their freedom slipping away. She recognized the War Boy as Nux, one of the only half-lives who’s name she could remember. If she was being honest, their ghostly appearance frightened her. His bright blue eyes set against his pale skin reminded her of life battling death. But even more unnerving than Nux was the feral man who threatened their freedom. He’d do anything to survive in The Wasteland, including killing them all. But he didn't. Instead, he stole their rig. 

Darling and the rest of the women could only watch as the strange man with the intense blue-green eyes drove away in their vehicle. Furiosa snapped them out of their haze. They needed to move, Immortan Joe wasn’t long behind them. Taking a deep breath, she ran after the machine trailing along with Toast. Darling was surprised when The War Rig came to a stop. The Wives could only wait, tensely, as Furiosa haggled with the man.

Out of earshot, the man insisted that he’d only go with Furiosa, no doubt because only she knew the code to the kill switches that would start The War Rig again. His demeanor changed, however, when he saw _her_. She was staring at the pursuing party, fear wracked in her body. Darling didn’t notice the man’s gaze, but Furiosa did. Even with the mask on, she could see how his demeanor changed. Furiosa subtly nodded toward Darling.

“He will hurt her,” She told him softly. It wasn’t a threat. It was a promise.

The man relented and let them all on board.

* * *

The fuel pod began to drag just as the People Eater and the Bullet Farmer joined the fray. The man disappeared to fix it. When he returned, Darling couldn’t take her eyes off him. She’d never seen a man that wasn’t physically broken. He was so shiny, so chrome. The man in front of her was dangerous and beautiful. He had full lips and the cutest ears she'd ever seen. He wore a determined expression on his face, an expression that reached his bright eyes. She didn’t get to see him long, however. Furiosa ordered them back into the hold. The man told Angharad to stay above with him. Unbeknownst to Darling, he stopped himself from making her the one to remain. As close as he wanted her to him the man knew that danger was coming, and he couldn’t bear to put her in harm's way.

When The War Rig shuddered and took off Darling came out of the hatch first before turning back to help everyone else out too. The man was driving while he and Furiosa shot at the Rock Riders following. Fear gripped her and Darling didn’t allow her eyes to wander from the man for a second. As frightening as he was, he was strong. He calmed her.

The man was beginning to care for the women in the vehicle with him. He knew he’d have to leave them soon. But the hope of The Green Place left him curious. He knew he couldn’t leave Darling until her safety was guaranteed. Each bullet he fired, each person he shot, was to save her from having to go back to anyone like Immortan Joe. He’d save her from every demon in the entire forsaken world. He faltered before shooting down another member of the biker gang. Every demon in the world, unfortunately, included himself.

* * *

Angharad took a piece of Darling’s soul with her when she died. How could any of them expect to survive in The Wasteland if someone as good as her couldn’t? Cheedo wanted to go back. Darling was almost inclined to agree until the man caught her eye.

Capable was checking the back of The War Rig, while Furiosa began repairs, and Toast counted inventory. The Dag and Cheedo slept soundly, leaning against one another. Never knowing if she’d have the opportunity again, Darling climbed into the front seat. The man gave a small grunt in acknowledgment, but he didn’t take his eyes off the road. He hadn’t spoken many words and Darling didn’t expect him too now.

“Thank you,” She finally whispered.

He nodded.

Having nothing else to say, Darling stood to make her way to the back, but the man reached out. He’d wanted to grab her before thinking better of it. Still, Darling noticed his intention and sat back down in the seat.

“He... he never hurt you?” The man’s voice came out rough as if he hadn’t spoken in a long time and was getting used to the sound of his own voice again.

“Immortan Joe?”

He only nodded.

“No. They saved me before he could. Then you saved me before he could have another chance.”

They sat in silence and together watched the day transition into night. It was only in the dark that he gave himself permission to look at her. Her brown skin was beautiful, bathed in the blue of the night. Darling looked at the man. She wanted to forget The Crow Fishers. She only wanted to remember the good. 

* * *

The bullets stopped raining down on them and Darling finally allowed herself to breathe. When the man returned to them, he was covered in blood. He handed Nux a steering wheel before washing the blood way with mother’s milk. While the rest of the women prepared to continue their journey to The Green Place, Darling approached him.

“You aren’t hurt?” She asked, wanting reassurance.

“No,” He mumbled.

Still, Darling took his face in her hands and looked him over for injury. Even in the blue tinge of the night, she could still see him. When she was satisfied, she let him go and took a step away.

“Good,” she replied before turning to walk away but the man caught her by the arm. This time, he didn’t let her go. He brought her close to his chest in an awkward hug.

“You?” He asked, copying her inquiry. He looked her over the same as she’d inspected him. It was as if he expected to find blood painting her skin. His hands held her hips, keeping her anchored. Keeping her real and unhurt.

“None of the bullets hit me,” Darling confirmed.

He only grunted, not exactly inviting more conversation. Darling hesitated before voicing her question, unsure of how he would react.

“Why do you care what happens to us?”

He looked everywhere but at her for what seemed like a long time before finally meeting her eyes. His were ice, while hers were a warm brown. He desperately hoped nothing would ever extinguish her fire.

“She seems good,” He said, motioning to Furiosa. Darling glanced at her. “And you,” Darling turned back toward him. His face was dangerously close to her own.

“You deserve to be happy, Darling.”

“So, do you...” She returned, surprised to hear her name on his lips but loving the sound, nonetheless.

“Max. My name is Max.”

* * *

Darling didn't know why she didn’t tell anyone else Max’s name. When Furiosa asked for it at the pass he claimed his name didn’t matter. Yet he’d chosen to tell her. So, she kept it to herself. Besides, other things soon preoccupied her mind.

Meeting The Vuvalini of Many Mothers served as both the best and worst day of Furiosa’s life. She’d finally gone home only to find out that home was gone. Max tightened his arm around Darling’s waist as Furiosa sobbed. Darling could only turn away from Furiosa and bury her face into Max’s chest.

Night fell quickly. Bikes were prepped and plans were made to cross the salt. One was for Max, although Darling overheard Furiosa tell The Valkyrie he wouldn’t be riding with them. Immediately she’d gone to him.

“You aren’t coming?”

He shook his head no.

“What if I don't want to tell you goodbye?” She challenged. “What if I refuse?”

Max reached forward and pulled her close to him. Darling struggled against him, beating her fists against his chest. His leather jacket absorbed the blows. He let her hit him until she was tired. Eventually, she slumped against him.

“Don’t go,” She begged quietly.

“I don’t want to,” He admitted. He never stayed anywhere long and, with Darling, he was in danger of breaking that rule.

“Then don’t. Hope isn't a mistake. You _can_ fix what's broken.”

Max gave her a sad look. Furiosa was strong enough to understand that you shouldn’t hope. She was cynical and jaded enough, but Darling was innocent. He wouldn’t do that to her. Instead, he did his best to remember what being loved by Jessie and Sprog felt like.

Darling pouted and tried to pull away, but Max wouldn’t let her.

“I don’t need pity, and I don’t want it.” She announced. She was so sure of herself. She knew what she needed, what she wanted.

Darling looked at him and Max realized he'd made a mistake. He'd mistaken her optimism for innocence. He'd underestimated her.

"You are the strongest woman I know. You won't get pity from me. You're brave and you deserve better from this world."

* * *

Darling looked out the window of the rig, at the fading stars. The morning was coming to take Max away and lead them across the salt. She looked down. Max was resting against her, his head on her stomach and his arms wrapped loosely around her middle. Darling lazily ran her hands through Max’s hair, his breathing became less deep as he woke up. When he blinked his eyes awake, he looked at Darling. He was sure of it, was what love felt like.

“You’re sad.”

"Only because you're leaving. But being here, right now, with you, I'm-" Darling faltered. How could she express to Max everything she was feeling when she didn't even fully understand? All she knew was that she and Max looked at one another the way that Dagger and Sky had looked at each other. "I'm happy. You make me happy, Max." 

Max kissed Darling’s stomach and then her hips. He flicked a glance at her only to find her head leaned back and her eyes closed. He took the tightening of her grip on his hair as encouragement and continued to kiss her. When she felt like she couldn’t handle it any longer, Darling reached between her legs and took Max’s face in her hands. He looked at her, confused.

“I haven’t done anything for you,” She whispered.

She was taking a gamble. It was more than obvious that Max knew what he was doing. This was the first time anyone touched her this way. Still, she wouldn’t allow herself to be the only one who felt pleasure. Max climbed closer and kissed her lips. Of course, she didn't know how much she did for him.

“You’ve done plenty. My Darling, the look on your face right now,” he said as he fit himself inside of her again. “The look on your face right now is enough.”

Neither of them noticed the beginnings of the rising sun.

* * *

It didn’t take long to catch up with Nux and the women. When he reached them, he presented a plan of redemption to Furiosa. If they went back the way they came they could take back The Citadel. Max looked at Furiosa, but his words were meant for Darling. A silent plea for forgiveness for leaving her once and because he knew that he’d have to do it again.

“Yeah,” Nux said. “Feels like hope.”

“I like this plan,” The Keeper of the Seeds remarked. “We can start again, just like the old days.”

Furiosa contemplated the 160-day ride across the salt. She thought about all she’d lost and all she’d endured; how Immortan Joe hurt her and how she’d learned the art of war. She remembered Mary Jo Bassa, K.T. Concannon, and those 7000 days. She made up her mind. Furiosa took Max’s hand, an agreement to chase redemption together.

As everyone prepared to turn back, Max slowly approached Darling. She was just as silent as he was. Daring adjusted her position on her motorcycle. More than the ride left her feeling sore and Max was only a physical reminder of that.

“I-” He faltered. He’d expected her anger. He _deserved_ her anger. Instead, she looked at him as if he were the only person in the world.

“You came back to me.”

* * *

Max knew he couldn’t focus on Darling. All their lives, not just her life, was at stake. Many of The Many Mothers were dead, including Maadi and The Valkyrie. The People Eater was shot when Max used him as a shield. Furiosa had been stabbed and Immortan Joe had Toast. Max found himself on one of the pole cat’s poles. As he swung in the air explosions rang all around him. It was then he noticed Rictus grabbing Darling. As hard as she fought, Rictus picked her up as if she was nothing and threw her next to Toast.

Time seemed to slow and speed up simultaneously. All Max knew was that he was on the Gigahorse holding Furiosa up and that she’d just engineered Immortan Joe’s death. Then, Nux was gone and Furiosa was dying. Max held her in his hands as his blood flowed from his veins and into hers. Only when her breathing stopped coming in ragged did he allow himself to look at Darling.

Her eyes were focused on Furiosa, worry etched on her face. It was only when she felt Max’s intense gaze, did Darling’s eyes flick up to look at him. A silent understanding passed between them. She would be alright. With Furiosa on the mend, Darling moved closer to Max. Everyone’s attention was centered on their heroine, and Toast’s attention was on the road. No one paid any mind to Darling and Max.

* * *

“You’re leaving me again.” It wasn’t a question; it was a fact.

“I am a road warrior.”

“You're _my_ road warrior," She told him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

They broke apart. His voice was thick, this time hoarse with emotion and not just the dry desert air.

"Rockatansky."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Max Rockatansky... that's my name."

Darling smiled sadly. She understood that he was giving her more than memories to remember him by. He was giving her a gift if she wanted to take it. She took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"And you?" He prompted, searching her eyes.

"My name is Darling Rockatansky," she said with a smile. "My name is Darling Rockatansky and I will stay safe in The Citadel with my sisters. As I help them and The Wretched, I'll dream of my road warrior out in The Wasteland searching for his righteous cause."

“My righteous cause is keeping you safe. Making this world a place that deserves you."

Max kissed Darling fiercely. He never wanted to forget what she tasted like. He needed the memory of her scorched in his mind, just like the earth beneath their vehicle.

* * *

Max gave a nod to Furiosa before casting his eyes to Darling. As The War Pups raised them up, he made sure to never look away. She kept her eyes on him too. Both, fighting to remember the other until they each faded from view.


	2. Plains of Silence

Max Rockatansky was not a stranger to love and affection. He knew what it felt like to love and be loved. Jim Goose was his best friend and a constant beacon while he served on the Main Force Patrol. He knew without a doubt that he loved Jessie and Sprog. They were the loves of his life. They were a loss he thought he would never recover from. Losing them drove him mad. 

He had to believe there were levels to his emotions. He knew he cared about The Feral Kid, The Lost Tribe, and Glory the Child. His initial instinct was to pass by all of them. If he had his way, he would have ignored their problems and kept going, focused only on his mission of securing guzzoline and making it to the Plains of Silence. Of course, he didn’t get his way. Even if his reasons never began as “right” they always ended that way. It always ended with him caring.

He should have known when he ran into Furiosa and Immortan Joe’s wives, that the cycle of caring would repeat. He fought Furiosa and stole the War Rig in an effort to fight his feelings. 

He hated losing his jacket and car, but he’d fought before, in Thunderdome, to get his possessions back. Those in The Citadel did the unforgivable. They stole his blood. Being a blood bag fundamentally changed him. Every day he was drained so that a necro boy could die. 

Day after day and night after night hardened him. When he saw Immortan Joe’s logo seared on Furiosa he automatically assumed she was nothing more than a cog in Joe’s ever-turning wheel. He wanted to move on from them until he saw her. His vision tunneled and his heart thudded in his chest. In an instant, he flashed back to his early days with Jessie.

_“I’m crazy about you.”_

He accepted them aboard but did his best to deny himself. He didn’t deserve love and he didn’t deserve Darling. After a lifetime amongst The Wretched and then with Immortan Joe, Darling needed better than him. What could she do with a feral man, broken and mad? 

He was stuck in his cycle. As much as he told himself to stay away from her, he couldn’t. He let himself fall in love with Darling just as she fell in love with him. Despite holding love in his arms, he decided to let her go. 

The sun beat down on him as he continued to wander. He resolved to not let it bother him. He simply waited for night, when the blue tinge brought a cool relief. Darling haunted his dreams. Not in the way that the Accusing Dead did. With those dreams, he felt heavy, nauseous, and guilty. 

When Max closed his eyes and dreamed of Darling, he felt anything but. She always offered him a kind smile. She was never angry with him. Sometimes she simply held him. Other times she told him about Sky and Dagger. He had no idea if her stories were true, but he chose to believe they were.

His most intense dreams were the ones where Darling and he had a child. The first time he had that dream it scared him awake. He stayed up nearly three days afterward before eventually collapsing in exhaustion. His next dream was of Jessie. She held Sprog in her hands as she listened to his stories. He told her about the Oil Refinery, Bartertown, The Lost Tribe, and the Citadel. He woke up before he could tell her about Darling. 

The next time he dreamed, though, Jessie found him and asked about her. He was hesitant at first but finally relented. Max didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t Jessie’s compassion. To his surprise, Jessie told him that loving Darling was okay. Max slept for hours after that. For the first time in a long time, when he woke, he felt well-rested.

Max didn’t know how long he wandered the plains before he saw the satellite bouncing across the sky. Immediately he thought of Darling. He hoped that she was happy in the Citadel, even without him. His heart ached at the thought, so he did his best to banish it. He continued his trek. 

He didn’t know how many days passed before he heard a motorcycle engine. At first, Max believed that he hallucinated it. But then Furiosa was there, standing in front of him. He blinked several times as if she would disappear once he closed his eyes. She spoke first.

“You’re a hard man to find.”

“Hmm,” he hadn’t spoken in a while. His voice felt scratchy in his throat. “I am?”

Furiosa stayed where she was on the bike. She knew him but she also saw him regressed into the man who once begged for water. His hair was longer, and his beard grew out. He had countless supplies hooked onto him. He was almost out of water. Reaching down she took out a bottle and tossed it his way. He nearly didn’t catch it. Furiosa watched as he unscrewed the lid and drank half of it.

“I need you to come back.” 

He gave her a look of confusion. Didn’t she understand why he left? Didn’t she understand that civilization did him no good? More importantly, if he stayed near Darling, he would ruin her.

“Darling is pregnant,” Furiosa told him. “The baby is yours.”

His eyes snapped to her. He searched her face for evidence of falsehood but couldn't find it. She wouldn’t lie to him, would she? That would be a cruel way to get him to come back.

“She didn’t want me to waste resources when you might not be found. One of the Many Mothers worked with Toast to rig a connection to a satellite. I don’t completely understand. I just followed their directions and the stars to you.” Furiosa could see that she was losing him. “I know you’ve been through hell Max, but you promised you’d get them home.”

“I did,” he replied before clearing his throat. “I got you all home.” 

“Except then you left. The Citadel was never her home. You were her home and now she needs you. This baby needs you.”

That’s how Max ended up on the back of Furiosa’s bike. He didn’t know how long they traveled. They only stopped to either refuel from the container she brought or eat and drink. The entire time he battled his anxieties and heartache. 

He fought the baiting voice that told him Daring and their baby were simply replacements for Jessie and Sprog. He fought the voice that told him he didn’t deserve a second chance. It was Furiosa who finally offered a voice of reason.

“That hope and redemption we were chasing? You deserve that too, Max.”

He didn’t believe it immediately. He didn’t even fully believe her words as the Citadel came into view. But he began to. He needed to believe for himself, for Darling, and their baby. And it was here, in this blighted place, that he learned to live again.


	3. Tomorrow-Morrow Land

Despite being the last of The Wives, Darling was the first to have a baby. With Immortan Joe gone, The Citadel was allowed the space to prosper. To be. That wasn't to say that all their problems were gone. Immortan Joe had done too much damage for that. But society had a chance now. If there was one thing that the women learned while they were searching for the Green Place, it was that you couldn't run from your problems. You had to make what you had better. As The Wretched began to know more than thirst and hunger, skills and talents revealed themselves. When Capable brought a doctor to the women, The Dag decided she didn’t want her Warlord Junior. Immortan Joe would be nothing but history, a warning to the future.

Life continued, with a council to govern those who stayed in The Citadel. Darling was a part of the council, present at every meeting, and sympathetic to every situation. Slowly, though, she began to withdraw. She didn’t notice when she missed her period, and she attributed her nausea to working under the harsh sun. But then she became fatigued and her breasts felt tender. Toast was the first to notice. Immediately all eyes were on her. They took the things from her hands and forced her to sit as questions flew at her left and right. Only one caught her attention though. _Who is the father?_ But Furiosa knew immediately.

“Max?” She’d asked.

Darling nodded and that was that. She was keeping her baby. Chemy, the doctor who replaced The Organic Mechanic, kept track of both Darling and the baby’s health. She continued to help rebuild society as much as she could, even as her stomach grew more round. She was surprised how often people came to her with questions and how readily she seemed to have answers. At night, she stared at the sky and wondered where Max was. Not for the first time she wished that satellites were still around. She’d bounce a message across the earth to him. She understood he needed to be out in the world, but she also believed he deserved a chance to meet his child.

“I can send a scout,” Furiosa offered. “We can try to find him.”

She wasn’t overly affectionate, but even Furiosa was put under a spell by the idea of Max and Darling’s child. Everyone saw the baby as a symbol of hope, that they were indeed moving forward.

“I won’t risk someone getting hurt for me. I want him to know but…”

She didn’t have to finish the statement and Furiosa nodded before leaving Darling alone.

* * *

Three weeks before Darling gave birth to her baby, she saw a ghost. She was with Cheedo and some War Pups in the gardens. She knew something was off when everyone suddenly grew quiet and stopped working. Darling turned and there was Max. She remained unmoving as Cheedo ushered the children out of the room, giving them the chance to be alone. Darling was afraid to move, afraid that he wasn’t real. As for Max, he couldn’t stop staring at her stomach. He approached slowly and knelt in front of her. Finally, he looked up and she could see the tears in his eyes. She took his face in her hands and wiped them away. Darling would never truly understand the gift she was giving him. One day he would tell her about Jessie and Sprog but, even then, he wouldn’t be able to articulate everything he was feeling.

“Are you real? How are you here?” Darling finally managed.

“Satellite,” he mumbled before kissing her stomach. “I didn’t want to wait ten years to tell you how I’m feeling about you right now, do you know that? What good is me remaking the world if I don’t get to see you thrive in it.”

* * *

Chemy delivered a healthy baby girl. She was the perfect mixture of Max and Darling, with her brown skin and dark curly hair. Darling was thrilled to discover that she had Max’s eyes. Chemy gently placed the baby in Darling’s arms.

“Did you already think of a name?” He asked quietly.

She shook her head no. “What do you think, Pa? What’s our girl’s name?”

He smiled. _Our girl_. “Goose,” he finally decided. “He was my best mate from before,” he explained. He looked at Darling, searching for permission.

“Goose it is,” She agreed. “I think she’s hungry.”

Chemy helped Goose latch onto Darling. Eventually, the baby yawned, and Darling laid her down to sleep in a bassinet next to her bed. Darling slowly shifted and Max climbed into bed with her, careful not to hurt her. They leaned against one another and stared at their baby.

“You did good,” Max whispered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

She kissed his jaw. “You came back to us.”

Darling fell asleep against Max. He held her close as she slept but he remained awake. Darling was on his left and Goose was on his right. They didn’t replace Jessie and Sprog. They couldn’t. His family was only growing, something he never thought would happen. He’d wandered the Wasteland in search of his better self. Only he’d found his better self where he’d left them, in The Citadel. He’d never leave them again. For the rest of forever, it would be their little family. He gently kissed Darling’s forehead. He had so much he wanted to tell her, and he would. Finally, the night Savannah once spoke of came. He’d seen the distant city light and come home.


	4. The Green Place

“I’d like to name her Glory.”

Darling looked up from where she was resting on the couch. Max was across the room, Goose sleeping in his embrace. He looked at peace as if he were holding the entire world. He gently placed Goose in her bed before crossing the room to kneel in front of Darling. She wasn’t showing yet, but a previous appointment with Chemy assured them that their baby was healthy.

“If that’s alright with you,” he added.

Darling smiled and studied him. Max was still himself, but he was also different. Echoes of the man who’d spent years wandering the Wasteland still emerged. Darling was always patient with him in those moments. Just as Max was always patient whenever memories of Immortan Joe haunted Darling. As the years past their ghosts began to fade. She moved to sit up and immediately Max was reaching to help her. Once she was comfortable, Darling took his face in her hands.

“Immortan Joe once said something about his War Boys riding to Valhalla. I didn’t fully understand at first. To me dying wasn’t a reward. To me dying was the only way to escape being a part of the Wretched.”

Max had so much that he wanted to say, but he learned a long time ago to give Darling time. Even with him, she needed courage to talk about her time with Immortan Joe. Once she had it, she was like a balloon losing air. She spoke until she was deflated, exhausted from revisiting her trauma.

“I overheard Corpus Colossus. He said it was an honor for War Boys to go out in a flame of glory.”

Max’s breath hitched and he immediately wanted to take back his suggestion. He didn’t want anything of Darling’s new life to mirror her old one. More than that he didn’t want their child to remind her either. Still, he remained silent and let Darling speak.

“I asked Miss Giddy about Valhalla. I could tell she didn’t want to tell me, but she also knew I would find out eventually.”

Darling paused to catch her breath and wipe a few tears away. She cleared her throat and looked away from Max. He hated it most when Darling felt like she couldn’t look him in the eyes. He paused before taking her hands in his. At his touch, her posture changed. Darling relaxed and, after a moment, she finally looked back at him.

“Anyway, I asked Miss Giddy what the word glory meant. She told me it meant magnificence or great beauty. I mean, it made sense. The War Boys wanted to be witnessed for their magnificence, their beauty. Nux certainly did.”

Darling took her hands from his and placed them against her stomach. Max covered her hands with his own.

“She’s already beautiful to me, and I want her life to be magnificent. I like Glory.”

Darling studied Max. She could see him thinking, taking in everything that she was saying. That’s something she loved about him. He considered everything before he decided. He talked to her.

“I, uh, told you about Jessie and… Sprog.”

He glanced at her. He knew she remembered every conversation they had about his family. He was probing, seeing if she felt comfortable with him bringing them up again. She was. Learning that Max had a family before her was hard, but only because losing them hurt him. Darling didn’t want Max to ever know pain again.

“You did,” she replied. It was the encouragement he needed.

“Before I met Furiosa and before I met… you, I knew Glory. Her mother saved my life. I tried to save them from the buzzards. I… I failed.”

“Oh, Max,” Darling cooed.

This time the sob he was trying to hold back escaped. He cast a glance across the room at his sleeping daughter. “I nearly failed you. I almost wasn’t there for you and Goose.” Determination steeled his tone. “I won’t fail Glory again.”

Darling carded her fingers through his hair. He felt calm at the sensation of her touch against his scalp. He closed his eyes and melted into the feeling.

“She won’t be your Glory though. Just like Goose isn’t your Goose.”

“I want to honor them.”

“Alright.”

Darling kissed the top of his head before continuing.

“We’ll mess up, I’m sure, but they’ll always have our love. Jessie and Sprog will always have your love too. I want you to tell our daughters about them. I don’t want you to forget them.”

Max allowed himself to get lost in Darling’s touch for a few moments longer before he stood. He held out his hand. Darling looked at him confused but took it, nonetheless. He led her to Goose’s bed, where they both bid their daughter good night. Then Max led Darling to their bed. He climbed in first before welcoming her into his arms.

He placed a kiss just behind her ear. After he felt that spot was thoroughly loved he placed a trail of kisses along her throat, leading to her shoulder, and eventually down to her back.

“I believe,” Darling murmured sleepily. “This is how your first two daughters came to be.”

Max only hummed and she felt the vibrations. She sighed contentedly as he continued to kiss her. His hands wandered underneath her clothes. He had her body memorized but as their child grew her body changed. He loved refamiliarizing himself with every curve, dimple, and roll.

He paused, his mouth inches away from her skin. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” her voice was needy, bordering on a whine. It was music to Max’s ears. He continued to kiss her until she gave a small yawn. He could tell that she’d tried to hide it.

“Darling?”

She lazily turned toward him and offered a small smile.

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m tired is all.”

Max nuzzled into her neck. “No need to apologize.”

“Rest in me?”

They paused a moment allowing Goose the chance to wake up and call their attention away. She didn’t wake. Darling straddled him easily. They moved slowly, both savoring the feeling as he stretched her channel. Darling closed her eyes, but Max kept his open. He loved seeing every emotion on Darling’s face. He loved hearing her gasps and moans as she became acclimated to feeling him inside of her. When she felt ready, she opened her eyes and focused on the space where their bodies met. When she looked up, Darling was looking into Max’s adoring eyes.

“Okay?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I’m okay,” she assured.

Darling leaned forward so that she could rest her upper body against his chest. Max wrapped his arms around her and nearly lost control as they adjusted to their new position. Darling couldn’t help but mewl, he felt good. Once she was settled in his warmth she spoke.

“Okay?”

He smoothed her braids and held her close. “I’m okay,” he assured.

They fell asleep together, wrapped in and completely around one another. As she slept Darling dreamed. She was back under the night sky. They’d just ditched the War Rig and finished loading the bikes. Darling watched as Furiosa whispered to Max before leaving him to join The Valkyrie. It was as if she was watching her own past actions. She could see herself walking over to him. She could hear herself begging him not to go.

Max slowly opened his eyes. As he became more awake, he could hear Darling talking in her sleep. It took him a moment, but he finally realized that she was dreaming of them on the Fury Road. She was dreaming of when he decided to leave. He studied her face through sleepy eyes. She didn’t appear in any distress, but he knew the memory was painful. Upon feeling that he was still sheathed inside of her he fully awoke. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she focused on the man underneath her.

“You’re home,” he reminded in a hoarse whisper.

She smiled. It was in these moments, when sleep or lust painted his voice, that he sounded most like the feral man she initially met, the one trying to regain his voice. She loved that version of him too, just as she loved the man currently in her arms. Max adjusted his position underneath her and Darling’s mouth fell open.

“Hmm,” Max grunted.

She leaned down to kiss him. Max began to thrust into her, keeping a steady rhythm. He watched every emotion that crossed Darling’s face. His number one goal was to give her pleasure. Eventually, Max felt his rhythm become sloppy. As safely as he could he moved Darling under him. She moved with him, trusting how he handled her body. As soon as he was on top, he began anew. From their new position, Darling felt a whole new world of satisfaction. He kept going, both riding their wave of pleasure to completion. Just as they finished, the sound of Goose calling for her parents pierced the air.

“That’s our cue,” Darling said breathlessly.

She placed a gentle kiss against Max’s lips before rolling from under him. Standing she stretched, savoring the feeling of soreness. She disappeared into their washroom, for a moment, before leaving to attend to their child. Max slowly stretched before getting up himself. Just as he finished pulling his clothes on, Goose came barreling into the room. She launched herself at her father’s legs. He caught her easily. Stooping down he picked her up and hugged her close. Max looked past Goose’s curls to see Darling standing in the doorway. She was smiling, watching her family.

“Morning Pa,” Goose greeted.

“G’morning.”

“Mama told me about Glory.”

“She did?”

Goose nodded her head enthusiastically. “I like it!”

Max kissed her before letting her go. Goose immediately ran back to her mother.

“Alright,” Darling’s voice came softly. “Now can we get dressed?”

Goose nodded and they disappeared around the corner. Stretching, Max made his way into their washroom before dressing properly for the day. He knew there were legends about him, spun by those he’d helped. Still, he never asked to be anyone’s hero. All he’d ever wanted was to protect his family. He vividly remembered Furiosa’s agony upon learning that the Green Place was gone. What it stood for though, hope and redemption, never left.

They lived in the Citadel now, and they were trying to make it better for everyone. Darling, Goose, and now Glory were his Green Place. It was in the quiet moments that Max often thought about when he left Darling. He could admit, now, that he wasn’t ready to love. Or rather, he didn’t believe that he deserved love. That changed when Furiosa found him wandering The Plains of Silence. That changed when he learned that Darling was pregnant with Goose.

“Are you ready, Max?”

He looked up. Darling’s left hand was resting on her stomach, while her right hand held their daughter’s hand. His Green Place was standing right in front of him. They were breathing and they were real. The Accusing Dead were quiet now. Darling had been hurt but she survived. Goose and Glory had yet to know pain. He wasn’t naïve. He knew that the earth was sour, and the world was harsh. He knew his children might suffer one day. He also knew that he and Darling would do their best to shield them from any agony. Once he was a road warrior searching for a righteous cause. His world was fire and blood. He still had his cause; it was keeping his family safe. _They_ were now his world. He took Goose’s other hand in his and gave Darling a look of love.

“Ready.”


End file.
